La muerte del detective
by melgamonster
Summary: Conan y Ran habían sido secuestrados por la organización para interrogar a la chica sobre el paradero del Detective del Este. ¿Qué mentira contara Conan para poner a salvo a su amada? ¿Como tomará Ran dicha mentira?


**LA MUERTE DEL DETECTIVE**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Acababa de despertar de un sueño inducido. Intento observar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero era imposible debido a la ausencia de luz. Entonces empezó a recordar el motivo tras su estadía ahí:

Acababa de salir de la escuela y como Ran salió antes que él, pasó a buscarlo al colegio; como Sonoko estaba enferma lo utilizó de remplazo para que la reservación que tenían ellas dos en una nueva repostería. Todo era tranquilo entre ellos dos, casi se podía sentir como si fuera alguna clase de cita. Estaban sentados en la parte de afuera del establecimiento cuando notó que un vehículo poco común se estacionó enfrente de ellos, no creía que fuera demasiada la casualidad de que se tratara de un porche negro, no podía ser posible que lo hubieran encontrado ¿o sí? Del vehículo bajaron tres personas completamente distintas a las que esperaba así que soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero dos motos negras pasaron a gran velocidad por la avenía lanzando bombas de humo hacia el lugar en el que ellos estaban.

—Lo siento Cool Guy —alguien murmuro algo muy cerca de su oído, entonces si era lo que suponía, las personas de antes eran ellos, fue una técnica para que bajara la guardia.

—Ran neechan —gritó para encontrarla ya que el humo le nublaba la visión, pero no podía darse el lujo de actuar como si nada, cuando se trataba de protegerla actuaba lo más impulsivo que podía.

—Conan kun —alcanzó a responderle, ella no era una chica inofensiva, podía protegerse con su karate, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Si es ella, encaja con las características —dijo un hombre que a pesar de su disfraz sabía que se trataba de Vodka—. Pero, ¿qué hacemos con el mocoso? —Porque Conan kun ya se había acercado lo suficiente a donde tenían rodeada a Ran y justo enfrente de sus ojos la paralizaron una pistola aturdidora.

—Nos ha visto, también hay que llevárnoslo, además de que no sé porque siento que si lo dejamos será una molestia —respondió el otro hombre disfrazado, claramente era Gin.

Sintió un gran sueño y se sentía culpable porque no había ideado un plan para rescatar a Ran, simplemente había actuado de manera impulsiva.

De pronto se iluminó el lugar donde estaban, cegándolo por un momento en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las nuevas condiciones.

—Vaya veo que ya están despiertos. —Logró distinguir una voz que se adentraba al lugar—. Me imagino que saben porque están aquí.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ya podía ver bien de nuevo, Ran y él estaban atados a unas sillas con sus movimientos muy limitados. Conan no respondió nada, no podía dejar en evidencia que sabía todo sobre ellos y Ran no podía responder nada porque no los conocía y no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, el hombre de la organización disfrazado empezó a hablar:

—Principalmente te traje a ti ya que obtuvimos información de que eres bastante cercana a Kudou Shinichi —exclamó mientras se acercó a Ran y tocaba un mechón de su cabello—. Así que solamente tengo una pregunta: ¿Dónde está?

Conan no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaban amenazando lo que más ama en el mundo.

—_¿Cómo saldrás de esto Cool Guy? _—Vermouth y todos los demás aún estaban utilizando sus disfraces observando todo conservando la distancia, pero estando en la misma habitación—. _¿Podrás salvar a Angel?_ —pensaba la exuberante rubia al ver la mala situación en la que se encontraban sus personas preciadas, esta vez no podía hacer nada para rescatarlos.

—No lo sé. —Al fin respondió Ran con la verdad—. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace unas semanas en Kioto. —No sabía si debía decir eso, ya que hasta su profesor le dijo que no debían decir nada de la participación de Kudou en el caso, inclusive Sera había dicho que la presencia de Shinichi era como la de un fantasma.

—Entonces, ¿si lo has visto? —interrogó, quien Conan identifico como Gin.

—Sí. —Una respuesta corta pero que le daba a la organización lo necesario para tomar represalias contra él.

—Eso quiere decir que la droga no funciono.

Al decir eso, Conan pensó en todas las personas que estarían en riesgo si se llega a saber la verdad tras la droga: Haibara y la mamá de Sera serían las primeras y luego las personas cercanas a ellas también serían victimas de asesinato para callar lo que se sabe de esta oscura organización.

—Disculpe —intentó llamar la atención de su interrogador.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó molesto, pues lo veía como una carga en su operación—. Solamente te trajimos porque te aferraste a esta joven.

—Yo sé la verdad de Shinichi niichan —dijo con una voz seria, pero a la vez sonaba acorde a la de un niño de su edad.

—Conan kun —lo nombró ya que su forma de hablar y lo que dijo la sorprendió.

—_¿Qué mentira inventaras ahora Cool Guy?_ —Vermouth realmente reconocía la habilidad de actuación de ese niño y es que inclusive a ella la había engañado.

—¿Qué puede saber un crio? —dijo de forma despreciativa.

—Mucho más de lo que un adulto cree saber. —Le dedicó una mirada de desafío, Gin lo acepto quedándose callado y prestándole toda su atención—. Una noche fue encontrado el cadáver de Kudou Shinichi en un parque de atracciones, la persona que lo encontró lo conocía y es amigo de sus padres así que rápidamente les llamó para informarles el lamentable suceso. Así que Yukiko oneesan y Yuusaku ojisan llegaron conmigo a Japón, que de momento estaba bajo su cuidado por ser un pariente lejano, además de que mis papás también están en el extranjero. Al enterarme de dicho suceso le pedí a mis tíos que no revelaran la muerte de mi primo ya que realmente quería aprovecharme de la sombra de Shinichi niichan para hacerme de la fama de detective ya que realmente nadie le haría caso a un niño de primaria, además de que quería encontrar a los culpables de su muerte…

—Dime que es una mentira —murmuro Ran interrumpiendo el relato—. ¡Dime que es una mentira! ¡Conan kun! —El nombrado solo desvió la mirada—. Pero yo lo he visto recientemente, incluso después de nuestra visita a Tropical Land. Shinichi no puede estar realmente muerto —empezó a sollozar.

—Ella tiene razón —el hombre le secundo, no podía creerle, fuentes confiables le habían dicho que Kudou Shinichi hasta había resulto casos.

—Tienen razón, pero hemos utilizado artimañas. Hay varios jóvenes que se le parecen con un poco de maquillaje se pueden hacer pasar por él muy fácilmente —respondió el niño.

—No puede ser. Se comportaba igual que Shinichi, inclusive su forma de hablar. —Ran seguía pensando en las veces que se encontró a Shinichi después de la ida al parque.

—Tiene razón, no se puede engañar a la amiga de la infancia tan fácil —porque él ya se había empezado a interesar en cómo habían logrado engañar a alguien que lo conoce muy bien.

—Yukiko oneesan es una famosa actriz, ella sabe caracterizar a otra persona ya que es hábil en el arte del disfraz. Yuusaku ojisan acaba de ganar un premio por el guion de una película, no sería muy difícil para ellos crear un libreto con el que alguien pueda reemplazar a Shinichi niichan y para las deducciones entro yo, pues fui su aprendiz. Después de todo yo soy quien mantiene contacto con él. ¿No es así Ran neechan? —Volteo a verla, solo lo hizo por vanidad porque él sabía muy bien todo lo que había provocado en ella, Ran estaba devastada—. Si no me creen en mi bolsillo derecho hay un celular y ahí está guardado el número de Yukiko oneesan, lo mejor sería que le confirme la madre del implicado, ¿no creerían que sería mejor así?

Gin realmente estaba sorprendido, no creía la madurez con la que ese niño se le había enfrentado, solo una vez había sentido esa mirada fue cuando se enfrentó a Akai Shuuichi, acaso ¿él era otra Bala de Plata? Volteo a ver a su compañera, ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él, Gin había sospechado que Vermouth estaba protegiendo a Kudou Shinichi, pero con el rostro que tenía en ese momento todas sus sospechas se disiparon.

Se acercó lentamente a la silla en el que el niño estaba atado, por un momento sintió que ese niño podía ver a través de su disfraz y que conocía su verdadera apariencia, además de creía que el niño sabía muy bien que él mató a Kudou Shinichi, lo sentía en su mirar. Ahora si pensaba un poco mejor las cosas, ¿será prudente utilizar el celular del niño para comprobar la muerte de Kudou Shinichi? Pero el niño le estaba dando su teléfono, así que no había riesgo de que fuera a dejar un número que lo pudieran relacionar, además de que estaba usando guantes y no podía dejar huellas dactilares o muestras de ADN en el teléfono de ese mocoso. Sin pensarlo una vez más tomó el celular del lugar que él le había indicado.

—El contacto se encuentra como Yukiko oneesan —dijo con un monótono como si no le importara.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la voz a través del teléfono.

—Vas a preguntar —amenazó a Conan—. Y más te vale no decir nada de esta situación —para que la amenaza tuviera más peso apunto a Ran con una pistola.

—¿Hola? ¿Conan kun? —La voz empezaba a mostrar señales de preocupación.

—Hola Yukiko oneesan —habló con su voz de niño tierno aparte de que sabía que al nombrar a su madre de esa forma ella entendería que debía seguirle el juego.

—¿Qué pasó Conan kun? —preguntó con un tono coqueto como si no sospechara de la situación de su hijo.

—Nada, solo mantengo mi trato. Ya que Shinichi niichan murió me pediste que actuara como tu hijo, ese era el pago por dejarme utilizar el nombre de Kudou Shinichi para decir mis deducciones.

—Oh Conan kun eres tan considerado, incluso llamas más seguido de lo que lo hacia mi hijo, él solo acudía a mí cuando necesitaba de algún favor. —En cierta forma sintió el golpe, pues se refería a esta situación, le sorprendía que aún bajo estas condiciones su mama pudiera bromear—. Y dime ¿has encontrado algo de los supuestos asesinos de Shin chan? —dijo para continuar la conversación—, ya que no creo que hayas nombrado a Shin chan a menos que sea para eso.

—Dije que era raro que hubiera muerto por razones naturales cuando Shinichi niichan era tan vitalicio. Así que la prensa tampoco creería que acababa de morir, así que mejor íbamos a hacer creer que todavía seguía vivo, pero con problemas del corazón, así sería más creíble si muriera.

—Tienes razón Conan kun, fue una mala idea suponer que hay asesinos porque si los hubiera tú, que eres mejor que Shin chan, los hubieras encontrado enseguida.

—Yukiko oneesan no debería decir eso —hizo el comentario como si le estuviera restando importancia a lo que su mamá acababa de decir—. Verdad que se llevaron el cuerpo de Shinichi niichan a Nueva York.

—Si Conan kun. Ya que Yuusaku y yo pasamos más tiempo acá lo incineramos y llevamos las cenizas con nosotros para lograr estar más tiempo del que estuvimos con él en vida.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso Yukiko oneesan. —Vermouth se sorprendía de la capacidad de actuar de ese niño.

—Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿qué tal Ran chan? Aun no se ha enterado de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Has estado haciendo bien tu trabajo?

—Yo me encuentro bien Yukiko oneesan. —Gin le hizo la seña de que debía terminar la llamada, no sabía porque, pero sentí que esto se estaba tornando cada vez más peligroso—. Ran neechan y yo fuimos a comer a una nueva pastelería que abrieron. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Yukiko oneesan, pero Ran neechan y el tío Kogoro me están esperando para cenar. Espero que otro día podamos hablar con más calma.

—Tienes razón Conan kun, no los hagas esperar. Nos hablamos luego. —Se había despedido efusivamente. Realmente cada ocasión que ha necesitado su ayuda para combatir a la organización se sorprendía de la gran capacidad que tiene para improvisar conforme lo que él iba diciendo. Pues había respondido a esta situación como si le hubiera ideado el plan hace mucho tiempo y ella lo hubiera estudiado hasta saber muy bien su parte.

Gin colgó la llamada y regreso el celular al lugar donde lo había tomado.

—Yukiko oneesan mencionó asesinos, ¿ustedes creen que haya algún culpable para alguien que murió por muerte natural? —Le lanzó esa pregunta como un reto.

Vermouth creyó que ya era cuestión de retirarse, ese niño les había ganado únicamente con su celular y su madre, definitivamente era una Bala de Plata a la que debían temer.

—Aunque es raro que pregunten por la muerte de Shinichi niichan ya que nadie sabe, acaso ¿ustedes son los asesinos que Yukiko oneesan mencionó?

—Hey tú —Vermouth interrumpió—. No deberías tratarnos así y mucho menos tratarnos de asesinos. Simplemente somos unos fans obsesivos que nos enteramos que ella era la novia de Kudou sama y si era así haríamos cualquier cosa por tenerlo de regreso, conseguir unos cuantos autógrafos y si se podía unas fotos. Ya que no creíamos en los rumores de que Shinichi sama estaba muerto. —Ella también era una actriz experta.

—Pues esos rumores resultaron ciertos, lamento que hayan hecho tanto para no conseguir nada —respondió Conan. Ambos bandos estaban en jaque y lo mejor era retirarse para planear nuevas estrategias.

Gin y Ran estaban atónitos, no podía creer la noticia.

—Además de que me sorprende que hayan traído un arma solamente para conocer a su ídolo. —Conan no los iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

—Es un arma de juguete. —Vermouth se acercó lo suficiente a Gin para quitarle el arma y después apretó el gatillo donde de ella salió una bandera blanca con papelitos de colores.

—¿Qué? —Gin estaba aún más sorprendido por esa revelación. Vermouth se la cambio para no poner en peligro a su preciado Angel.

—Oh ya veo. Entonces, ¿nos dejaran ir? —preguntó Conan con voz inocente, después se preocuparía por la organización de momento debía atender a Ran que estaba devastada por la noticia.

—No… —Gin seguía necio en dejarse vencer tan fácil.

—Espera… —Vermouth se acercó lo suficiente a él y lo tomó por el antebrazo para alejarlo lo suficiente para hablar con él sin miedo a ser escuchada—. Ella es hija de un importante detective y él es su inquilino, si se dan cuenta de su ausencia la policía se pondrá a buscarlos. Ya hemos conseguido la información que necesitabas.

Gin volteo a ver a sus prisioneros y luego a Vermouth, para confirmar que había aceptado lo que su compañera le dijo empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Señorita, ¿ya nos va a liberar? —preguntó inocentemente Conan.

—Sí, pero todavía no. Hemos hecho cosas muy malas con ustedes y no podemos dejar que nos sigan —después de haber dicho eso les roció a ambos un gas somnífero.

Una vez que Gin y Vodka, que no hizo nada durante el interrogatorio, habían abandonado la habitación; besó en la frente a Conan.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Cool Guy —dijo con una sonrisa—, protegiste a Angel como siempre, aunque espero que puedas sanarle las heridas que le ocasionaste para protegerla.

El sonido de una llamada los sacó de su ensoñación, cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos y desatados, inclusive la puerta se encontraba abierta.

—¿Hola? —Ran contestó, pues era su celular el que estaba sonando.

—Hija, ¿todo bien? No has llegado a casa. —Kogoro tenía un extraño presentimiento y por eso le había marcado a su hija, además de que recibió un extraño mensaje con una ubicación y un límite de tiempo.

—Todo bien papá, Conan kun y yo nos distrajimos de más. En un rato llegamos a casa, esta noche no hare de cenar, por favor baja al Poirot.

—Está bien Ran. —Algo en el tono de voz de su hija, le había hecho acatar su orden sin rechistar—. Te estaré esperando en casa.

—Gracias papá, en un rato llegamos. —Después de eso terminó la llamada y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Conan estaba callado observando a quien actualmente era su novia y su cuidadora. Debía ser cuidadoso de aquí en adelante, no sabía si habían dejado micrófonos o algo por el estilo para saber algo más sobre ellos.

—¿Vamos a casa Conan kun? —preguntó mientras le tendía su mano, claramente ella no estaba bien.

—Sí —respondió al momento que tomaba su mano.

Después de eso ambos salieron del lugar y empezaron una caminata, en silencio, hacia la agencia de detectives. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Conan soltó la mano de Ran.

—Ran neechan sé que hoy ha sido un día muy intenso al enterarte de muchas cosas. Todo lo que dije tiene una explicación la cual si me la permites de lo daré, pero no será hoy. Hoy quiero que llegues con tu padre y le expliques lo sucedido, si quieres. Mañana será otro día y te estaré esperando en la casa de los Kudou para contarte la verdad, si es lo que tu deseas. Buenas noches. —Sin que Ran tuviera opción de responder, Conan la dejó ahí en la calle en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ran regresó a su hogar, realmente estaba sin ánimos por eso le pidió a su padre que bajara a comer, tal vez su hubiera ido a otro lado y regresara más tarde con alcohol en la sangre y así ella tendría un momento de privacidad. Entró a su habitación y se observó con odio la nueva foto que tenía con Shinichi en el templo Kiyomizu, la observó sin parpadear hasta que sintió que sus ojos se quedaron secos. La única conclusión que saco de su observación es que nadie podía actuar como Shinichi, aunque tuviera un guion bien elaborado. Entonces a su mente regresaron unas palabras de Sera: "_Cuando Shinichi kun aparece, Conan kun desaparece"_, luego recordó que el hombre que los había secuestrado mencionó algo de que la droga no funcionó cuando le dijo que Shinichi estaba vivo. Su mente estaba empezando a formular una teoría, pero esperara hasta mañana donde Conan kun le prometió contar la verdad.

Llegó a casa de los Kudou después de ir a la escuela, le costó bastante trabajo actuar como si nada le hubiera pasado. Al tocar, Conan la recibió.

—Buenas tardes Ran neechan —la saludó con su tono tierno por un vago intento de animarla ya que notó que su rostro estaba igual o inclusive más apagado de lo que estaba ayer.

—Hola Conan kun —le respondió.

—Vamos a la sala de estar, ahí te contaré todo —dijo mientras la guiaba al lugar, aunque ella realmente sabia dónde estaba.

—Antes de contarte la verdad necesito hacer algo y traer una cosa.

Se ausentó del lugar donde había dejado a Ran y ella empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar por ser amiga de Shinichi desde que estaban juntos en el prescolar.

Conan regresó, vistiendo ropas más grandes que la de un niño de su edad.

—Ayer mencionaron una droga, esa droga fue utilizada para asesinar a Shinichi niichan y sin deja rastros de algo extraño en su muerte, si encontraban su cuerpo iban a decir que murió por causas naturales. Pero resultó que esa droga no lo mató, lo convirtió en un niño de seis años, yo soy Kudou Shinichi. —Lo dijo utilizando lo más parecido a su voz—. Lo que me permite volver a mi cuerpo es esta pastilla, —la tomó de la mesa que estaba frente a él, la colocó ahí desde antes que Ran llegara a la casa—, si la tomo regreso a mi verdadero cuerpo durante un lapso limitado de tiempo, así es como he podido regresar a tu lado. Para comprobarlo me la tomare ahorita.

Ran solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba observado todo en silencio sin moverse del lugar del que estaba sentada, vio el sufrimiento que Conan estaba pasando, pero no se preocupó por él ni hizo el intento de acercarse, una vez que la nube de humo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Conan se disipó reveló el cuerpo del detective adolescente del Este.

—Ran la verdad es que no estoy muerto —fue lo primero que dijo con su voz—, mentirte fue para tenerte a salvo, pero ni aun así funcionó…

—Solamente tengo una pregunta —interrumpió a Shinichi y su explicación—, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio? —Shinichi no sabía cómo leer a Ran, ella regularmente expresaba lo que sentía mediante sus gestos, pero esta vez estaba impasible.

—Para mantenerte salvo, no quería que corrieras riesgo alguno por saber mi verdadera identidad. No quiero perderte si alguna vez tengo un enfrentamiento directo con ellos, porque no quiero involucrarte en mi lucha.

—Está bien Shinichi no es necesario decir más. —Se lo dijo con esa sonrisa con la que perdona cualquier cosa. Él estaba emocionado rompiendo la distancia que estaba entre ellos para abrazarla, pero la mano frente a él deteniéndolo lo sorprendió—. No mal interpretes las cosas, sé la verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que te he perdonado. Entiendo los motivos de porque me mentiste, pero no los acepto y mucho menos cuando ya éramos una pareja.

—¿Éramos? —Esa palabra causo un vuelco en su corazón.

—Sí, una pareja esta para apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente. Tú me ves a mi como tu preciada muñeca que debe ser protegida. De momento he decidido poner en pausa nuestra relación para evitar que sigan relacionándome contigo y así yo no me vea expuesta al peligro que es lo que tanto quieres evitar. Agradezco que me hayas querido contar la verdad luego de acribillarme con las mentiras que dijiste ayer, tus motivos has de tener para haberte inventado esa historia. Así que está bien, ya no me preocupare más por la existencia de Kudou Shinichi. Puedes seguir viviendo en mi casa bajo la apariencia de Edogawa Conan, yo haré de cuenta que no sé nada sobre esto. Pero no quiero volver a ver a Kudou Shinichi hasta que pueda verlo sin mentiras de por medio. Nos vemos Shinichi —dijo para despedirse y después abandonar la habitación.

Shinichi se dejó caer en el piso, estaba devastado por las palabras que su mejor amiga, y ahora ex novia, le había dicho, pero al fin pudo entender como se estuvo sintiendo todo este tiempo. Aunque ahora no podía lamentarse por sus decisiones tomadas, decidió tomar las palabras de Ran como motivación para eliminar a la organización oscura, para así al fin poder estar a su lado.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER **

**20190822**


End file.
